enjoy_your_stay_house_of_anubis_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Enjoy Your Stay Wiki
EYSThemeSong Welcome to The Enjoy Your Stay Wiki (credit to The Walking Dead wiki for homepage coding) ...a collaborative website for the continuing story of the survival horror, Enjoy Your Stay, that . About Enjoy Your Stay: An epidemic of apocalyptic proportions has swept Anubis, causing the dead to rise and feed on the living. In a matter of months, society has crumbled; there is no government, no grocery stores, no mail delivery, no cable TV. width=38 break=no buttonlabel=Expand our wiki! They’re dead. Gone. Destroyed. Taken. Dead. '' My whole world is crashing in front of me. Shattering. It seems like the world is spinning but only in grey…'' '' Everything is colorless without them. Everything is pointless without them.'' '' Everything is destroyed without them…'' It’s Fabian’s birthday today. I made his favorite cake. I can’t seem to find him anywhere though. He must be out. Well, when he comes back he’ll have a nice surprise. more... Fabian Rutter is a character in Enjoy Your Stay. He's labeled as the "geek" in the original House of Anubis series but in Enjoy Your Stay it's like the apocalypse air does something to you. He because aggressive, sassy, violent, and sometimes he can be a jerk. He tries to stay away from everyone, especially Eddie. He always tries to go out on emergency runs for food, weapons, ammo, etc. because he doesn't want to put up with anyone's bullshit, because he has enough bullshit of his own. Read More Chapter Three '' Eddie’s P.O.V.'' April 16, 2013 18 years young. 17:30 '' I felt paralyzed. What am I even supposed to do? My aim isn’t good. I could possibly shoot Fabian. I can’t stab it because one sudden movement and it’ll attack.'' I wanted to look at Jerome to see if he felt the same fear I did. But I can’t turn my head away. Even if I wanted to. I don’t Fabian could fight his way out of this. '' The zombie dropped to the floor. Fabian looked like he was in shock. To be honest, I think all three of us were in shock. He also looked like he was going to throw up.'' I finally regained feeling in my body. I moved over a little to see who killed the zombie. “So, since I killed the zombie and saved mister “go fuck yourselves I’ll do it myself”’s life, you will provide me with shelter, food, water, and ammo. If not, I’ll kill you all. Steal your supplies for myself.” The zombie killer said. She had a black hoodie with faux fur in the hood on. Her hair was a wild afro. She looked like she hadn’t eaten in days. She looked oddly familiar… More Then sign this petition now!! To Look for News of "House of Anubis" Check out this news site for the wiki that was made by http://the-house-of-anubis.wikia.com/wiki/User%3AJessyPop%7CJessyPop! House of Anubis Wiki This is the wiki of House of Anubis and the wiki where the fanfiction Enjoy Your Stay was made. If chat malfunctions, go here and you'll still be able to chat with your friends! Latest Blog Posts bloglist date Blog posts __NOEDITSECTION__